Back Again
by Aurora of Moonblade
Summary: Since it's been three years since my last update, it's safe to say that I'm discontinuing my old stories. Included are ideas that I would like to start, and the idea that gets the most votes will be the one I start on first. I can't wait to start writing again, adn I look forward to the suggestions. I promise to put out the best writing that I am capable of.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I can't even safely say how long it's actually been since the last time I updated my stories, and I can only say sorry to those faithful readers who used to follow me and reviewed every time I uploaded. My only excuse is life, and all those in college and in bachelor programs like I am can attest to how busy it can get. It literally consumes your life. I've been able to keep my sanity by the joys of reading, and I've been encouraged by these books and fanfictions. _

_ I'm one of those people who have a million different ideas floating around in my head, and I've decided to finally do something about those ideas. I've put down some of them, and I want your opinion on which one would be the most popular to write first. The first three stories are Naruto based and feature Sakura (I have an unhealthy obsession for all things Sakura), and the last is a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover that I have been playing around with in my head for years. The Sailor Moon fanfiction will be started no matter what most likely, but I would still like an opinion on which one sounds the most interesting to start with. _

_ Oh, and I'm always open to idea of any kind, as long as I like it….lol. SO, don't be shy! REVIEW! Even if you're not a member, feel free to leave suggestions or your vote anyways, I'm not picky._

_Aurora Linada_

The man standing in front of her would have been handsome, if not for the hate and utter rage that twisted his face and darkened his blue eyes. There had barely been any openings to deal him any damage with the meager amount of weapons she had left on her person.

The blonde-haired nin was much stronger than she was, as she had been able to personally attest to with the way he practically threw her around like it was nothing. Judging by the way he looked at her now and was walking towards her with a bloodthirsty look in his dark eyes, he was quite aware of this fact, too.

Sakura gave a rattling breathe, wincing as it shifted her broken ribs. She didn't have the chakra to spare with healing the broken bones. She needed every last available scrap to successfully get out alive. She gripped the large battle axe in her right hand more firmly, keeping an eye on the muscle play in his legs. If he was going to come after her suddenly, Sakura would be prepared. And she would make him regret coming after her, even if she killed herself doing it.

Sakura was having trouble breathing in. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, but the pain radiating from her abdomen far exceeded the pain in her chest.

The pinkette looked tearfully into the unflinching eyes of the boy that she once loved, her voice catching in her throat. Her breathe rattled wetly in her chest, an unsettling gurgling sound coming out instead of the words she desperately tried to voice.

If Sakura had the time to consider what was more unsettling, it wouldn't be the fact that Sasuke had, not even moments before, ran her through with his sword; it was the fact that there was no emotion in his eyes as he did it. There was no remorse in his eyes, or victory or even anger; there was absolutely nothing as he watched her choke on the blood coming up her lungs and sliding down her chin.

Sakura closed the clear door carefully behind her, making sure that the air locks engaged before she went any farther into the room. She rolled up the sleeves of her pristine white lab coat, making sure they would be out of her way.

The wall in front of her was lined with various tubes and liquid-filled labeled bottles. Everything in the room was white or clear; even the walls that made up the room were all clear so that every experiment could be observed in case something went wrong. Also, the head of the department also liked to keep an eye on as many of the experiments going on as he could at one time to make sure things were progressing smoothly.

The pinkette pulled her goggles down over her green eyes, walking towards a work bench set up with test tubes and holders, and various trays lined with blood samples.

Crystal blue eyes looked out on the destroyed street from under the abandoned car that she had taken refuge under, holding her long blonder hair to her in anticipation of making a mad dash to the other side of the street. In the past, her long streamers of hair had successfully tripped her up on a daily basis, and she did not need one of those occurrences happening now.

Usagi heard the sound of marching boots coming down the street where she was hiding, and the small teenager shrunk further into the shadows under the vehicle, making herself as inconspicuous as she possibly could.

She could see the green fatigue-clad legs encased in military grade black boots pass by her shelter, the men pausing and combing through the area to make sure there were no survivors. Usagi knew there were two men hiding against a side of an abandoned building not even twenty feet away from her, the same area she was about to run to before the mercenaries had come down the street. The men all had their guns ready and loaded, just waiting to kill someone. They broke off in groups, searching nder fallen slabs that made lean-tos, and anywhere else that could be used as a hiding place.

Usagi tensed and covered her mouth in fear of giving herself away with her breathing, her eyes not even blinking as she followed a pair of boots getting closer to her hideaway under the truck. If he found her, there was no way she could get away without being shot. The black boots got closer and closer to her, and the blonde-haired girl felt her world crumbling around her. There was no way they wouldn't look under the truck; it was too obvious.

A clanking noise rang out close to where the other two men were hiding, and the man who was only five second from looking under the truck and finding Usagi headed towards it, leaving the girl to let out a silent breathe of relief. The breathe of relief changed to horror only a split second later as she realized that there was no escaping for the two men, more mercenaries joining the one already heading towards the impromptu shelter, guns ready and bullets already loaded into chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura is confronted by an old enemy of Kakashi while coming back from a mission, and he plans on giving Kakashi a message through her. Unfortunately for Sakura, this message won't be sent on paper. (This won't be a very long story, probably under 10 chapters.)

Sakura meets Sasuke in battle, and it's obvious to both of them that Sakura won't walk away alive. But if she's going down, Sakura's going to make sure to bring him with her in the afterlife. (This idea will most likely be a one-shot, and it will be bloody. I haven't written a story like this one before, so it should be interesting.)

Sakura is one of the top poison experts in Konoha, both in making the solutions and antidotes for them. Her medical skills are need in the T&I department, which means that she will be spending more time with the departments head honcho; Ibiki Morino. (I'm a sucker for Ibiki/Sakura stories. There's just not enough of them, so I want to add my two cents into the barrel. It won't be a very long story, but it will be a humorous one.)

Feel free to add any suggestions of your own, or add to the ideas that I have above. I look forward to hearing from you!


End file.
